The administrative core of this alcohol research center: MOLECULAR AND CELLULAR PATHOGENESIS IN ALCOHOLISM is organized to promote research and education regarding the pathological effects of repeated ethanol exposure at the molecular, cellular and circuit levels. In this renewal, we build upon the strengths of our Center by extending our understanding of ethanol pathology mediated by cytokine, GABA, glutamate, corticotropin releasing factor and dopamine signaling and delineating the circuitry involved in these adaptations. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to provide scientific inspiration and administrative leadership for the Alcohol Research Center, monitor and enhance interaction among the research components, optimize synergy and sharing of resources and services among the components, organize seminars, conferences, and workshops to stimulate exchange of scientific information among the Center faculty and staff. This core is also responsible for administration of the pilot project program. Further, it will work to stimulate new alcohol research programs at UNC, disseminate new research knowledge to academic, student, health professional and lay communities. The Administrative core in the current funded period has been involved in community outreach activities designed to improve awareness, prevention, and treatment of alcoholism and support regional and national research initiatives aimed at improving knowledge, prevention and treatment of alcoholism. These activities complement the aims of the Research Translation Information Dissemination Component of this comprehensive Alcohol Research Center. In addition, the Administrative Core oversees all budgetary issues, appropriate allocation of funds as well as preparation of progress reports and renewal of the ARC.